El niño bajo la lluvia
by Eris G. Goddess
Summary: One-shot. Érase una noche fría y tormentosa, y en un humilde local de ramen yacía un hombre de buen corazón junto a un pequeño cuya mirada desbordaba ilusión ante algo tan simple como lo es una buena historia y un gran tazón de ramen.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes del manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-san._

Este es un one-shot sobre el primer encuentro entre Teuchi y Naruto.

Quiero aclarar que no tengo idea si algo como esto ya fue mostrado en alguna novela de Naruto o en algún capítulo de Boruto (no lo he visto aún, que vergüenza jaja), únicamente me estoy basando en el ending numero treinta y cuatro de Naruto Shippuden y lo que surgió de mi alocada cabeza.

En fin, espero les guste.

* * *

**El niño bajo la lluvia.**

Un hombre de piel morena y cabellos grises, cuyo rostro poseía algunas arrugas que delataban su edad, se encontraba suspirando con resignación mientras encendía la gran lámpara que se encontraba afuera de un humilde local de comida. Aún era temprano, el reloj apenas marcaba las seis y media de la tarde, pero los cielos se habían oscurecido por completo, dando un aspecto sombrío a la aldea.

_"Lloverá pronto"_, pensó aquel hombre, mientras su mano apartaba una de las blancas cortinas _noren_ e ingresaba al interior. Allí, en aquellas cortinas rezaba el nombre del local, "Ichiraku Ramen".

Tras unos minutos de espera el dueño del local comprobó que no se había equivocado, ya que una intensa lluvia apareció de repente, cubriendo toda la aldea y trayendo consigo un ambiente más frío que se acompañaba de truenos y relámpagos, lo que obligó a que los pocos transeúntes desaparecieran de las calles.

En el interior, detrás del mostrador, aquel hombre permanecía contemplando su pequeño negocio, vacío. Esperaba que por lo menos algún shinobi pasara por el local en busca de algún alimento caliente, pero lo más seguro era que por el clima no recibiría más clientes durante la noche. Este pensamiento hizo que se dispusiera a cerrar temprano para marcharse a casa, donde su pequeña hija de trece años lo esperaba, pero, un extraño gruñido estomacal llamo su atención, obligándolo a voltear el rostro.

Afuera, en la esquina del local, había un niño de grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio, estaba completamente empapado, temblaba ligeramente y su mirada perdida reflejaba tristeza y hambre. Seguramente fue atraído por el olor de las ollas aún encendidas.

¿Quién era ese niño? ¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?

Extrañamente recordaba haber visto su infantil rostro antes. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… ¡Ese pequeño era el niño odiado por toda la aldea de Konoha! ¡Aquel que poseía al kyubi dentro! ¡El temido y repudiado zorro demonio!

Se suponía que todos en la aldea se alejaban de él, lo despreciaban y no se dignaban a verlo como un humano… Así es, él sabía perfectamente del odio de la gente de la aldea hacia ese niño y también recordaba el ataque de aquella fatídica noche y sus dolorosas consecuencias, pero, al observarlo en tales condiciones, no pudo evitar sentir que su viejo corazón se encogía.

_"Solo es un niño"_, pensó de forma paternal, y fue debido a esto que inmediatamente levanto su mano, tratado de llamarlo.

El pequeño pareció salir de su letargo, asustándose al ser descubierto y empezando a correr de forma inmediata.

—¡Espera! —gritó, intentando detenerlo, pero solo lo vio desaparecer.

Pensó que aquello era el final y que el pequeño no volvería, pero curiosamente, segundos después, el infante asomó su cabeza de forma graciosa y se limitó a observarlo.

—¡Ven! —lo llamó nuevamente con amabilidad.

El niño lo observo con desconfianza y permaneció muy quieto en esa esquina del local. Era de suponerse que aquella fuera su respuesta y el dueño del local podía comprender las razones por las cuales parecía no confiar en las personas. Era de esperarse después de recibir tanto odio y discriminación.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó al niño. —Puedo prepararte ramen.

—¿Por qué? —fue lo que bruscamente salió de la boca del pequeño.

_"¿Por qué?"_, se preguntó a sí mismo el hombre, comprendiendo segundos después aquella expresión. El niño se preguntaba cuál era la razón para que un aldeano fuese amable con él.

—Bueno… —dijo sonriente. —Porque nunca es bueno tener el estómago vacío. —argumentó.

—Pero, no tengo dinero.

—Descuida —dijo el hombre—, es una invitación.

Un gruñido proveniente del estómago del niño fue lo que se escuchó a continuación. El pequeño llevo su mano a su abdomen y asintió al dueño del local en gesto de aceptación, acercándose a la barra.

—Mi nombre es Teuchi. —se presentó el hombre mientras sonreía.

—Yo soy… —titubeó. —Uzumaki Naruto. —respondió el pequeño, quien aún intentaba acostumbrarse a la amabilidad que estaba recibiendo.

—Uzumaki, ¿ehh?… —murmuró Teuchi pensativo, mientras tomaba una toalla blanca y se acercaba al pequeño Naruto. —Primero debemos secarte un poco, no queremos que atrapes un resfriado.

Y sin darle tiempo al niño de quejarse o alejarse, Teuchi coloco la toalla en la cabeza y removió los cabellos rubios de Naruto, haciendo que el niño soltara una pequeña risa. Eso hizo sonreír a Teuchi, ya que para él ningún niño debía verse tan abatido, solitario y sobre todo hambriento.

—Listo. —dijo Teuchi, colocando la toalla en los hombros de Naruto y empezando a dirigirse a su área de trabajo.

Durante unos cuantos minutos Naruto contempló en silencio la elaboración de aquel ramen mientras movía sus pequeños pies, lo cuales colgaban del asiento, antes de abruptamente empezar a hablar.

—¿Me gustará? —preguntó intrigado el pequeño.

—Creo que eso debes comprobarlo tú mismo.

—¿Tarda mucho en prepararse?

Teuchi sonrió al comprobar que el pequeño empezaba a confiar en la amabilidad de un aldeano, prueba de eso era el hecho de que empezara a parlotear.

—Falta poco. —fue su respuesta.

—¿Por qué no hay más personas comiendo aquí? —preguntó, y sin dejarlo responder continuó. —¡Woaaa! ¡Los asientos son muy altos! ¡de veras! —exclamó. —¿Y por qué...?

_¡Crash!_, el rugido de un rayo y su resplandor enmudecieron a Naruto por unos instantes.

—Cuando acabe esta lluvia… —murmuró el niño. —Tendré que regresar a mi casa, y las caras de la montaña se ven aterradoras. ¡De veras!

—No debes temerles. —respondió Teuchi. —Todos ellos han sido personas honorables y los Hokages de nuestra aldea. —argumentó. —Son recordados con respeto y admiración por todos nosotros.

_"¿Respeto y admiración?"_, se preguntó el niño internamente.

—Sabes —dijo el hombre sin pensarlo—, tú me recuerdas un poco a Yondaime-sama.

—¿Quién es él?

—Fue el cuarto Hokage de la aldea, su nombre era Namikaze Minato, pero, sus enemigos lo conocían como… —hizo una pausa dramática. —¡El relámpago amarillo de Konoha!

El rostro del pequeño permaneció consternado, no lograba entender porque aquello era importante. Entonces, un gran gruñido interrumpió aquella charla, el estómago de Naruto estaba rugiendo nuevamente.

Teuchi soltó una risa, terminando de preparar el plato de comida y colocándolo frente al pequeño. Inmediatamente, Naruto observo aquel plato con fascinación, aquello desprendía un exquisito aroma y se veía tan apetitoso que provoco que el rostro del pequeño se iluminara y mostrara una gran sonrisa que dirigió a Teuchi en agradecimiento. Una expresión que Teuchi no olvidaría.

—¡Orden lista! —anunció Teuchi, y sin titubear, Naruto tomo unos palillos y empezó a comer con alegría.

—¿Pog qué le decían grelampaggo? —preguntó el rubio con la boca llena de fideos.

—Bueno —dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa nostálgica—, en la aldea cuentan que cuando peleaba era tan rápido que únicamente lograbas ver el color de su cabello rubio. —comentó. —Por eso le decían el relámpago amarillo.

—¿Y qué paso con él? —preguntó Naruto, invadido por la curiosidad.

—Se volvió una leyenda. —dijo Teuchi con admiración. —Ganándose el reconocimiento y la aceptación tanto de esta aldea como de muchas otras.

—¿Enserio?

—Si —dijo sonriente—, se dice incluso que en las demás aldeas los _shinobis_ tenían la orden de huir si lo veían en el campo de batalla.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron al escucharlo, aquel shinobi era genial y se había ganado el reconocimiento y aceptación por parte de todos… ¿Cómo se sentiría algo así?

—Entonces… —murmuró Naruto. —¿La gente siempre quiso que él fuera Hokage?

—Dudo mucho que al principio aceptaran eso. —comentó Teuchi, mientras ordenaba los trastes. —Pero creo que de eso se trata, ¿no?

Naruto alzó una ceja, confundido.

—Probarles a todos que puedes lograrlo. —comentó Teuchi, ensimismado en lavar una gran olla e inconsciente de lo que aquellas palabras estaban provocando en el pequeño niño.

—¿Cómo se volvió una leyenda? —preguntó ansioso Naruto.

Aquella pregunta hizo que Teuchi dejara de fregar la olla, había recordado aquella noche trágica, pero aun así dirigió su mirada a Naruto, percatándose de que el niño tenía una pizca de decisión en sus ojos que extrañamente recordaba haberla visto antes, en una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y carácter decidido.

_"Qué raro…"_, pensó Teuchi, quien encontraba extraño el hecho de que ese niño le recordara a dos personas que solían ser unos queridos clientes.

—¡Oiga, viejo! —lo llamó el niño. —¿Cómo se volvió una leyenda? —repitió.

—¡Oh! —dijo Teuchi, volviendo a la realidad. —Mmm… —murmuro, intentando dar inicio a aquella historia. —Hace algunos años —empezó a narrar—, un gran zorro demonio apareció de repente, atacando la aldea y sus alrededores. —dijo, recordando las historias dichas por algunos comensales. —Los shinobis salieron a defenderla, pero todo esfuerzo parecía inútil y la bestia enfurecida se acercaba más al interior de la aldea.

—¡¿Y qué paso?! —preguntó el niño, cuyos ojos mostraban emoción.

—Un joven shinobi, el cuarto Hokage, apareció y peleó en un combate mortal contra aquel demonio, salvando la aldea.

—¡Wooow! —vociferó el niño, quien en su inocencia no preguntó más detalles. —¡Ese sujeto era genial! ¡De veras!

—Repites mucho eso al final de tus frases... "de veras". —dijo divertido. —Es como un tic verbal. —rio. —Me recuerda a… —inmediatamente enmudeció.

—¿A quién? —preguntó el niño.

—A una joven temeraria. —fue lo único que comentó.

Entonces se escuchó el ruidoso sonido del líquido al ser sorbido, Naruto estaba terminando de beber el caldo del ramen y se había llevado el plato a la boca.

—¡Delicioso! ¡De veras! —vociferó, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano.

—Me alegra. —dijo Teuchi. —Puedes venir cuando quieras.

—Gracias, me ayudaste mucho.

—Solo fue un plato de comida.

—¡No! —interrumpió el niño. —Ahora sé que es lo que voy a ser.

Teuchi permaneció en silencio.

—¡Voy a ser Hokage! —vociferó Naruto enérgicamente y con una gran sonrisa. —¡Seré el mejor y todos tendrán que respetarme! —eso dejo completamente descolocado a Teuchi, quien no supo que decir al respecto, mientras escuchaba al pequeño repetir una y otra vez… "¡Voy a ser Hokage!" con tanta efusividad que él no pudo más que sonreír.

Teuchi no lo sabía en ese momento, pero aquella conversación volvería a su mente muchos años después, cuando la aldea entera fuese informada de que un adulto Naruto, conocido como el salvador del mundo, sería el siguiente Hokage. Solo entonces, aquel anciano sonreiría al recordar al pequeño hiperactivo que conoció en una solitaria noche de tormenta y de como un simple tazón de ramen y una pequeña historia dieron inicio a aquel sueño tan anhelado.

* * *

_Noren:_ Son unas cortinas cortas que cuelgan de las entradas de bares de estilo japonés, de puestos de comida callejeros o de baños comunitarios.

Como ya lo escribí, este relato está basando en el ending numero treinta y cuatro de Naruto Shippuden, al verlo por primera vez, sus primeros quince segundos estrujaron mi corazón y durante en el resto del ending simplemente sonreí como idiota.

Para aclarar, según lo que recuerdo es que en la aldea se rumoreaban muchas cosas sobre Naruto, pero nadie sabía exactamente quienes eran sus padres o lo que en verdad sucedió (a excepción de personajes importantes y de altos cargos), por lo que yo supongo que Teuchi pudo sospechar en algún momento de Naruto (pero al principio no), ya que, seamos honestos, Teuchi debe saber muchos secretos de la aldea con tan solo servir ramen a shinobis jajajaja…

Quise hacer esta historia porque siempre he pensado que Teuchi debió ser el primer aldeano en mostrarle genuina amabilidad a Naruto, lo que seguramente dio un poco de luz a su vida (que sad me puse ya).

_Posdata:_ vayan y reproduzcan el ending, es lindo.

Otra cosa más, agradezco a las personitas que comentaron o dieron a favoritos en mis otros One-shots de Naruto, no crean que no leo los comentarios, porque si lo hago y estoy pensando en volver a escribir y terminar todas mis historias.

¡Gracias por leer! (=^・^=)

¡Y feliz navidad y año nuevo!

14/12/2019


End file.
